(1) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an actuator of a vehicle door lock device.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, it is well known that an actuator of a vehicle door lock device, as shown in FIG. 9, may consist of an output shaft A connected to a lock lever of the lock device, a sector arm B secured to the output shaft A, a cylindrical worm C engaging with the sector arm B, a reversible motor F for rotating the cylindrical worm C through a pair of speed reduction gears D and E, and a rubber stopper G abutting with the sector arm B after the sector arm B rotates by a predetermined arc.
According to the known actuator above, a toothed portion H is formed on an outer periphery surface of the sector arm B, and resultantly the cylindrical worm C and the sector arm B are placed in the same plane, so that it is impossible to effectively use a space below the sector arm B.